A missing Scene from A wicked Good Time
by Skylark
Summary: Hercules gets turned into a dog so that Iolaus can learn a lesson.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Hercules, Seska, Lilith and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I promise to put the characters back once I've finished borrowing them. 

SUMMARY: This story takes place right after the ending of the episode "A Wicked Good Time" where Iolaus finds himself stranded on top of an icy snowy mountain with no memory of how he got there. The missing scene that I write depicts how Hercules attempts to explain to Iolaus how he lost his memory and how he ended up on top of a snowy mountain. 

CHAPTER 1 

Hercules is pleased that at the outcome of the trial. With Discord's confession, Hercules has finally been able to clear his name. Hercules proved to the village that he is not a warlock and that it was Hala and Discord who was behind the witchcraft, not Hercules. 

"Well, Seska..things worked out in the end..I am not going to be executed for being a warlock..and Discord confessed to everything! How did you get Discord to confess Seska? asked Hercules curiously as he walks out of the courtroom with Seska and Lilith.. 

"Hala put a spell on Discord..look see..Discord is trapped inside this box.." pointed Seska proudly at the entrapped Discord. 

Screaming from inside the box, an enraged Discord yells "We had a deal..you promised if I got you out of trouble..you would get me out of this box! Now ante up!" 

"You know Seska "says Hercules with an amused glint in his azure blue eyes as he contemplated Discord's situation.."A deal is a deal..let her go!" Hercules thought it's too bad that Discord can't stay in that box since it suits her so well. 

Almost reluctantly Seska agrees "Alright Hercules, a deal is a deal..and because of Discord's confession, you were let off the hook and I just got summer community service" 

"Besides..added Hercules mischeviously.."What's a little spell between friends..it's not like anyone is going to know!" 

As the spell is being cast, sparkles of pink rose kisses arise from Seska's lips as she releases Discord from her uncomfortable box. Ungrateful as always, Discord stretches to her natural shape. She pouts and in an angry manner announces "This never happened!" and Discord disappears in a blue flash of light. 

"Oh my God..we forgot about Iolaus!" Hercules runs in the direction of the mountain where he had left his best friend. "Listen, Seska, I've got to go..say hello to your mother for me..I've got to go get Iolaus!" 

Iolaus suddenly realizes that he is on top of a snowy mountain dressed in fur sitting on top of a donkey but he has no idea why. Iolau has no memory for the last few hours so he sits on top of the mountain scared. Iolaus has no idea why he is on top of a mountain. Iolaus has no idea why he is in furs. Iolaus has no idea why he is sitting on top of a donkey with many bags slung around him. 

Frightened and alone, Iolaus'first reaction is to cry out to the one person he trusts the most in the world for help "Herc..Herc..where am I? How did I get up here?..with each question Iolaus' voice rises in panic.."Herc..are you there? Herc.. Where are you?" Iolaus knows that his best friend, Hercules would have an explanation as to what happened to him and how he came to be all alone on top of an ice-capped snowy mountain. 

The air is cold and crisp. Iolaus' voice echoes through the mountain as he cries out for Hercules for help. He looks around the mountain and to his surprise, he does not see Hercules at all. Iolaus thinks to himself "Where could Hercules be? We always go mountain climbing together..if that's why I'm up here..I just wish Herc could tell me why I am stuck on this ice mountain...wait a minute..ice..I'm up here..because of ice? Why am I up here because of ice? Oh if only Herc were here, he'd know why!..it's getting cold..I hope Herc gets here before dark..I don't remember my way back.." 

At the moment of Hala's death, the love spell on Iolaus had been instantly broken. Hercules knew that Iolaus would have no idea what he is doing on top of a snowy mountain. Hercules ran as fast as he could to get to Iolaus before any danger would befall his best childhood friend. It doesn't take long for Hercules to catch up with Iolaus as he sees Iolaus wandering aimlessly about on his donkey.... 

"Iolaus..Iolaus are you alright?" asked Hercules out of breath.."You're not too cold or anything? no frostbite? " 

"Herc,.." Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes looks lost and scared as he looks into Hercules' azure blue eyes for an explanation "What am I doing here? How come you weren't with me?" 

"Iolaus, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Hercules. 

"Well, you were being framed by this witch Hala..you confessed to being a warlock to protect Seska..Lilith and I were trying to figure out a way to clear your name Hercules..Oh my God Hercules..is Seska alright? Did the magistrate find out she's the witch? asked Iolaus 

"Calm down, Iolaus..Hala is dead..Discord confessed to the whole thing..Seska got community service..I'm off the hook..end of story..want to get something to eat? You know there's a festival in Thebes.." continued Hercules 

"Wait a minute..whoa..slow down..Herc..I know you.. you're changing the subject..what REALLY happened to me? Herc:? Why don't I remember anything? Most importantly why am I up here on a mountain and NOT by your side helping you and Seska out?.."Why wasn't I there to help you guys?" asked Iolaus with guilt written all over his face. 

"Iolaus..why don't we just put it behind us..it's not important..I mean as long as you are healthy and well..that's what's important to me..Iolaus..you're in one piece..you're alive..says Hercules hoarsely as he remembered just a few months before holding the body of his best friend in Sumeria after an arrow went through Iolaus' chest taking Iolaus' life instantly... 

"Herc..I should have been there to help you and Seska..I don't even know why I wasn't there for you..and why I'm dressed in furs in the middle of summer sitting on some stupid mountain..continued a mystified Iolaus... 

As Hercules and Iolaus carefully descended the mountain, Lilith's house comes into view. Iolaus can see the damage done to Lilith's door. He sees Seska and Lilith run to him with looks of relief on their faces. 

Lilith runs up to Iolaus and gives him a big bear hug "Oh Iolaus..I'm so glad you're alright..oh my goodness you're blue all over..come into the kitchen and I'll make a fire to warm you up.." Lilith takes Iolaus' arm and lets Iolaus lean on her as he gets off the donkey and lets himself be led into the warmth of the kitchen. 

"Here..Iolaus..have some hot broth..it'll warm you up right away.." as Lilith busies herself to get more blankets for a now shivering Iolaus. "Get out of those wet clothes..Iolaus..here are some dry ones..I think they'll fit..Jason wore these last time he was here" 

"Lilith..I don't understand..I mean I don't remember what happened..why wasn't I with you to help you and Seska? Why was I on that snowy mountain? I mean I should have been with you. You are my best friend from the Academy..well Seska's like my own daughter..I would never leave you two..I want you to know that Lilith..as regret and something approaching an apology filled Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes. 

"Iolaus..there's no need for you to apologize..I know you would never leave Seska and I..I know that you are a good friend..you and Hercules have always been there for me..you know how much I appreciate that..you two stood up for me at the Academy..that's not something I'm likely to forget.." added Lililth. "Just drink that broth..rest up by the warm fire..when you're ready you can join Hercules and I outside!" 

Iolaus gets out of his wet clothes. He still feels bad for not being with his friends during their time of need. He wonders to himself "What the hell was I doing on top of a mountain? Did I leave out of cowardice? Am I some lowlife who just runs out on his friends when they need him? What kind of person am I? and most of all "Why don't I remember anything? Herc just seems to avoid my questions..WHY? 

As Iolaus gets into Jason's somewhat big clothes, Seska enters the room. The moment she sees Iolaus in the kitchen, Seska's face blushes and she avoids Iolaus' curious gaze as Iolaus somewhat embarassed himself because he has no memory "Hey Seska..maybe you can tell me what happened to me? No one wants to tell me anything. Herc keeps avoiding the question..Lilith smothers me with chicken broth..so how did it go? How did Herc get off the hook? Why was I on a mountain and not with you guys? 

"Oh, Iolaus..it's all my fault..really..I mean..Hala just wanted you out of the way..she knew that you and Mother would find a way to get Hercules off the hook..I should never have let Hala cast that spell on you..this whole thing is my fault Iolaus..you and that love spell..Hercules almost killed...I'm so sorry Uncle Iolaus..will you ever forgive me? as tears fell on Seska face as her grey eyes pleaded with Iolaus' cerulean eyes for forgiveness. 

"It's not your fault..Seska..Herc did tell me that Discord was behind the whole thing..if I know Discord..she was just using you and Hala to get to Hercules...wait a minute..what love spell? I was under a love spell? asked an astonished Iolaus..."Oh my goodness..I must have made a fool out of myself..tell me the truth Seska..with whom was I in love with? 

"Hala made the spell so that you and Mother would be kept busy..so she made you fall in love with Mother..you were acting so crazy..you tore Mother's door down with a rake..you threatened to kill her..so Hercules sent you away to the mountains for her safety oh Iolaus..I'm so sorry this whole mess is my fault..will you forgive me? asked Seska again in a pleading voice...tears still in her eyes. 

Iolaus gives Seska a big hug. Seska found herself buried in Iolaus' long blond curly tressles as Iolaus whispers "Seska..it is never your fault..I love you no matter what..you are Lilith's kid..I can never get angry at anything you do..remember that.." 

"I've got to go to Hercules and apologize..I feel really bad for not being there for him and Lilith..I want to thank you for your honesty..at least now I know what happened..." a shamefaced Iolaus leaves a guilt-ridden Seska. Seska thinks..Iolaus blames himself for not being there for his friends and he feels embarrassed in front of Mother and Hercules and it's all my fault..well Seska..you started this mess..you should clean it up! 

"Wait Iolaus..there's no need for you to feel bad about yourself..ANYONE can fall under a witch's spell especially if that spell is a powerful one! I `ll prove it to you! Watch! Even Uncle Hercules can fall under a spell.." Seska closes her eyes as she remembers the words to an animal spell..she effectively makes Hercules think he is a dog. 

Lilith watches as Hercules paces. "Hercules..you worry too much about Iolaus..I'm sure he'll be alright..you know Iolaus is always getting himself in trouble..you know how many times Cheiron grounded him! Suddenly Lilith notices a change in Hercules' demeanor. Hercules gets on all four legs and starts to bark at Lilith.. 

As Lilith watches in astonishment at Hercules' transformation from man to dog, Iolaus and Seska arrive at the house. "Hercules runs and tackles Iolaus and then drools all over Iolaus and barks in delight at Iolaus' arrival" 

"Seska..by the Gods..you've turned Hercules into a dog..he's even starting to grow fur..Seska..is this permanent? Will this hurt Hercules permanently? asked a startled and amazed Iolaus his cerulean blue eyes widened with shock... 

"You see Uncle Iolaus..even a half-God like Uncle Hercules cannot resist the powerful magic of a witch's spell...so you have nothing to blame yourself for..you had no control over what you did..you were under a powerful spell..explained Seska... 

"Bark! Bark!" yelped Hercules. Hercules now has a bone in his mouth. He likes expectantly at Iolaus.."Bark! Bark!" Hercules sits himself next to Iolaus barking and yelping playfully..almost absentmindedly Iolaus reaches to stroke Hercules' chestnut fur.. 

"Oh look..how cute..Hercules wants you to throw the bone so he can fetch it.." continues Lilith. "Here, Iolaus, let me show you!" Lilith takes the bone out of Hercules' mouth and throws the bone. Hercules the dog joyfully runs to fetch the bone barking excitedly. 

"Iolaus haven't you ever had a dog before?..it seems Hercules, the dog likes you Iolaus..whenever a dog wants you to throw it a bone that means the dog really is attached to you.." explained Lilith.. 

"Seska..I get the point..now turn Hercules back..I mean he doesn't need to be a dog..he's been a pig and he's been a demon..God Seska..you should have seen Herc as a demon..he was really ugly and when he was a pig well he was really smelly...he is kind of cute as a dog..but Seska..that's enough! continues a worried Iolaus... 

Before Iolaus could finish his sentence, Hercules arrives with the bone and this time is insistent that Iolaus throw the bone for him to fetch. Hercules the dog starts whining to get Iolaus' attention..."Okay Herc..here's the bone..now go fetch..! Go boy! as Iolaus throws the bone and Hercules happily chases the bone to Lilith's front yard. 

"Well..Iolaus.. I can't just turn Hercules back..the spell has to wear out on its own..as soon as the sun sets..the spell will wear off..and just like you..Uncle Hercules will not remember a thing!..did I forget to tell you that Hala actually had Discord in a box? So not even full-Gods are immune! Don't be so hard on yourself Iolaus..you are a good friend to Hercules..and he knows that..look at him..even as a dog..he wants YOU to throw the bone it's for YOU he wants to fetch the bone...okay Iolaus? I've made my point right? Are you okay with the love spell and everything? implored Lilith... 

"Yeah..yeah..you know Herc is just as cute as Ruff..I guess it won't do him any harm to lead a dog's life for a while! Okay Herc old boy..now stop drooling all over me! Oh not so close..you've got doggy breath! as Hercules the dog tackled Iolaus easily..even as a dog Hercules possessed his half-God strength and insisted on landing on top of Iolaus all the while panting wildly..his azure eyes were filled with loyalty and love..as he fetched the bone for Iolaus.... 

" Mother, who's Ruff? asked a puzzled Seska. 

"That's the time when Iolaus adopted a fire-breathing baby basilik. Iolaus named it Ruff. Iolaus and Ruff really loved each other. Ruff would breathe fire on every other cadette except Iolaus...Iolaus was the only one Ruff who would near him..Ruff almost burned down half the Academy and half of Corinth..Your father, Jason was hopping mad at Iolaus when Iolaus "pet" burnt half of Corinth's marketplace...not even Hercules could control Ruff.." continued Lilith. 

"So what happened to Ruff, Mother?" asked Seska. Seska watches as Iolaus continues to throw the bone for Hercules to fetch. Seska could hear Hercules' barking even from the kitchen...even as a dog..Hercules shows his love and devotion to Iolaus...the friendship between Hercules and Iolaus never ceases to amaze Seska. 

"Well in the end, Ruff had to be returned. Iolaus found a safe place for Ruff on Artemis' sacred land..it was hard for Iolaus to leave Ruff..Iolaus had grown so attached to that animal it was difficult for Iolaus to leave Ruff....as for Hercules and the rest of the Academy we were relieved that the baby basilik was gone..did you know that Ruff singed your father's hair so badly it took a month for your father to grow back his hair and that to this day your father has a bald spot where Ruff burnt his scalp..a permanent reminder of Iolaus' pet! But don't tell your father you know this" whispers Lilith mischeviously.... 

As Heliot chariot races across the sky, the spell that Seska has cast on Hercules begins to wear off, Hercules finds himself sitting in the middle of the field with a strange bone in his mouth and he has no idea how the bone got in his mouth or why he is sitting on his four legs..."Iolaus..what happened? I feel so disoriented..where am I? How did I get here?" asked a very perplexed Hercules....Hercules runs his hand through his hair in bewilderment as he stands up and looks around all the while wondering what had happened to him.. 

"Iolaus..the last thing I remember..I was talking with Lilith in the kitchen..I was worried about you..listen Iolaus..I think you are the best friend I could ever have..I do not hold it again you that you were not with me at the witch trial..you are my life..old buddy..you have to know that..Iolaus..what happened to me? Why am I so dirty? as Hercules noticed mud all over his yellow chamois shirt and leather pants.."Will someone tell me what's going on?" 

Seska walks over to Iolaus "You see what I mean..Iolaus..even Hercules can't remember what happened to him..no one can..so what are you going to tell him?" 

Iolaus approaches Hercules and gives his best friend a warrior clasp and says "Hercules, you are my best friend..I am so sorry about..." Iolaus decides not to tell Hercules about the dog spell and decides to put the whole witching spell incident behind him with a big megawatt smile bright enough to light all of Greece Iolaus says "Why don't we all go fishing..I mean we all need a vacation..Hercules, Lilith, Seska...tomorrow at first daylight, let's spend the day at the fishing hole..we can even invite Jason..it'll be just like the old days..heh guys? 

Still confused over his missing hours and his memory gap, Hercules unconsciously scratches himself as if to rid himself of fleas says "Sure, Iolaus..tomorrow..fishing..great..if you'll excuse me but I think I need to wash up and bathe..I don't know why but I seem to smell like a dog.." exclaimed a confused Hercules and he promptly heads for the watering hole.At that remark, Iolaus, Lilith and Seska burst out laughing. From a distance, Hercules rapidly takes off his smelly muddy clothes and dunks himself in the watering hole. When Hercules emerged from the watering hole, he sees his best friends laughing..and he has no idea why his friends are laughing so hard but he is glad that Iolaus is happy now and has gotten over the love spell cast by Hala..yes thinks Hercules..thank the Gods..Iolaus is back to his normal fun self...for some unknown reason Hercules feels inclined to sniff himself to make sure he is clean..Yes..it's good that the world is back to normal again..at least normal for Iolaus. Hercules then dunks his clothes into the watering hole using the soapweed plant to get rid of the mysterious doggy odor....he lathers both his clothes and himself one final time before taking a final dunk in the watering hole... 

"You know Seska.." Iolaus stops laughing only because his ribs are hurting him.."I now understand why Hercules had such a hard time telling me what happened to me when I was under the spell..let's keep this one under our belts..Hercules doesn't need to know? Okay Seska? 

"Sure Uncle Iolaus..I love you Uncle Iolaus and thank you for forgiving me..You and Uncle Hercules are the best..." Seska gives Iolaus and a very wet Hercules a big group hug... 

"Okay Hercules" says Lilith interrupting the joyful renunion "Off to bed with the lot of you..tomorrow is an early day..here Hercules try on Jason's clothes..you should get out of those wet clothes..tomorrow we are going fishing..now off to bed NOW! in a tone of voice that bridged no opposition... 

"You know Herc" says Iolaus his cerulean blue eyes smiling with joy "She sounds alot like Alchemene doesn't she? as Iolaus headed for his bed..""Goodnight Iolaus.." replied Hercules his azure blue eyes alight with amusement..""Goodnight Herc" as Iolaus instantly drifted off to sleep. 

Somewhere on Olympus, seeing Hercules as a dog causes Aries to have a laughing fit so severe that he temporarily loses his powers...but then dogs were always Aries' favorite pet. Aries thought as he sat back on his throne "It's too bad the runt couldn't leave Hercules as a dog...he's cuter as a dog than as my half-god!..!..but then who knows this Seska has possibilities..with powers like hers..she can easily destroy Hercules..it's just a matter of waiting and figuring out how..that's why I love being immortal..I have all the time in the world!...." 


End file.
